In Her Memory
by SteelMagnolia027
Summary: Kagome's older sister Ayumi was an internation star. Until she was killed in a tragic accident. Now there is a concert in her memory and Kagome is to perform. But after a big fight with Inuyasha will she have the heart to perform?
1. Memories of a Song

*Sigh* Alas I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters and songs I use in this fic.  
  
'LA' is a thought  
  
"LA" Is speaking Now with the fun stuff out of the way on with the story!  
  
Ch 1 Memories of a Song  
  
'Ahhh, this is the life!' Kagome thought to herself as she relaxed in the tub. 'I better enjoy this before I go back to the feudal era. Then I have to worry about a peeping Monk all the time. At least its finally summer break.' Kagome was positive her grandfather must have put some kind of spell on the principal so that she could actually get into high school with her friends. With all her time traveling who had time for studying? *sigh* 'I better get going. Inuyasha will be here any minute to drag me back.' She pulled the plug and watched as the water quickly drained out. As she was getting out she heard a knock on the front door. "Great he's here already." Kagome thought a bit miffed that her peaceful day was about to come to an abrupt halt.  
  
"I'll get it!" She heard Souta yell from the hall as he bounded down the stairs.  
  
She paused when she didn't hear Souta's normal "Hi Inuyasha!" being exclaimed. Maybe it wasn't him after all.  
  
"Kagome its for you!" Souta exclaimed. 'But it can't be Inuyasha.Oh no.what if it was Hojo? If Inuyasha came now and found Hojo waiting then she would be dealing with a seriously pissed Hanyou.' "Great." She dressed quickly and ran down the stairs only to stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"Hey there little girl.well not so little anymore. You've grown up since I last saw you."  
  
*****~~~~~~~******Back in Feudal Japan*******~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Inuyasha was pacing in front of Kaede's hut.  
  
"Would you relax Inuyasha? She'll be here any minute now." Inuyasha spun to face the little fix demon that dared to talk to him like that.  
  
"Why you."  
  
"Shippou is right Inuyasha. You should just relax."  
  
"Monk in case you haven't noticed we don't have time for this! Naraku has most of the shards and we need to find the last ones before he gets to them! And for that we need Kagome!" With that he took off toward the well.  
  
"He does realize how many sits he's going to get for this right?" Sango asked  
  
"Lets just pray that Kagome is in a good mood." Miroku answered.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in Kagome's time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
"Uncle Rei!" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged her uncle. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Umm, actually I have come to ask you a favor." He asked with his eyes to the floor.  
  
"Sure what's up?" She replied cheerfully.  
  
"Everyone down at the studio wants to do a special concert in Ayumi's memory."  
  
"Uncle Rei that's a wonderful idea! She would really have loved that." She added the last part almost in a whisper. "But what's the favor?"  
  
"We want you to perform all her songs." He said looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"What?" Kagome suddenly felt faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~************Inuyasha's Time******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Stupid girl. Never comes back on time. But if I go after her she'll sit me into next week for being so pushy. I can never win!' Inuyasha paced in front of the well.  
  
******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Kagome slowly made her way to the well lost deep in thought. 'I'll never be able to do this. Performing was Ayumi's thing, not hers! I get stage fright! But I told uncle Rei I would do it. Besides Ayumi deserves it. She worked so hard.' Tears were pooling in her eyes as she jumped into the well. She quickly wiped them away for she knew that there would be a very pissed off Hanyou awaiting her on the other side of the well.  
  
"Bout time you showed up! Your over an hour late!"  
  
"Not now Inuyasha. I can't deal with your yelling right now." That stunned him to silence. He was prepared for her to fight back like she always did. They would argue and he would be sat and they would start looking for the jewel.  
  
"What are you sick or something? What's with you today?" He finally replied in his normal arrogant tone. She spun around to face him.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She yelled so loud that Inuyasha had to flatten his now ringing ears. She turned to walk away close to tears once again. Inuyasha picked up on that.  
  
"Hey don't cry!" 'Damn, I hate it when she cry's!'  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*Smash* Inuyasha did a face plant to the ground  
  
She kept walking toward the village. She was instantly greeted by an overjoyed Shippou who lept happily into her arms.  
  
"Your back!"  
  
"Yep. Inuyasha didn't hurt you did he?" Why he always picked on the poor kid she never knew.  
  
"Nope! Sango protected me!"  
  
"It was pretty hard to keep Inuyasha from squashing him." Sango joked. "How are you Kagome?"  
  
"Uhh.ok I guess."  
  
"So, how many sits did you give him?" Miroku joined the group.  
  
"Just one. I left before he could get up."  
  
"He'll never learn." Miroku said as he slipped his hand to Sango's butt.  
  
*SMACK* "Neither will a certain lecherous Monk!"  
  
"Let's go already!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked toward the group. A small red mark still on his forehead from where he had impacted with the ground.  
  
The group got their things together and took off. Kagome lagging noticeably behind everyone else.  
  
'I know I can pull this off. I know her routines by heart. Granted I haven't done any of them in 2 years. Or sang anything in 2 years for that matter. Maybe I really can't do it! What if I make a fool of myself? I coulden't live with that! This is Ayumi's memory were dealing with! I'm doomed! Maybe I can back out. But that would break Uncle Rei's heart.'  
  
"Do you think everything's alright with Kagome?" Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"It doesn't look like it. I've never seen her so lost in thought before. I'll try and talk to her tonight. When were away from Inuyasha and his rudness."  
  
"I heard that Sango!"  
  
"Well its true! Your mean and arrogant and I still don't see how Kagome can put up with you for even 1 minute!" *humph* With that she fell back into step with Kagome. Inuyasha just growled in response. 


	2. Broken Dreams

Still don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs. I know there not in here yet but just saying that so I don't forget for later! I'm dumb like that! This chapter is dedicated to Nen. You'll see why at the end!  
  
*********************************************************************** Chapter 2 Broken Dreams  
  
"Ok, we'll camp here for the night." With that Inuyasha immediately leapt into the nearest tree.  
  
'Good. Were near a hot spring I can talk to Kagome there.' "Hey Kagome lets head to the hot springs!" Sango said cheerfully.  
  
"Is that such a good idea?" Kagome said while nodding toward Miroku.  
  
"I think he'll leave us alone won't you Miroku?" Sango hoped he got the hint.  
  
"Sure. Besides somebody has to protect Shippou."  
  
"Right." The girls headed off toward the springs.  
  
"Miroku are you really going to stay here or were you just saying that?"  
  
"Don't worry Shippou I am staying here. I think there were some things Sango wanted to talk to Kagome about."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Did you notice that Kagome does not seem to be herself today. She seems distant."  
  
"I thought she was acting funny! Poor Kagome. I hope Sango figures it out soon."  
  
"Inuyasha did Kagome say anything to you when she got here?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
*sigh* It was going to be a long night.  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Springs~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
"Your right Sango this was a good idea."  
  
"Always is. Besides Inuyasha was being intolerable today."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kagome are you ok? Your not yourself today."  
  
"You wont say anything to the boys will you? They wouldn't understand."  
  
"You know I won't!"  
  
"Its about my older sister."  
  
"I didn't know you had an older sister! Why didn't you say so!?!?"  
  
"She died 2 years ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She was this amazing person. So talented, pretty, confidant, and she was my best friend. She had the most amazing voice. She became famous all over the world. She was so happy. But, one night when she was driving home from her friend's house in the mountains a drunk driver hit her. He car rolled right down the mountain." She couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke down in tears.  
  
"Oh Kagome! I'm here its ok! Shh." 'Poor thing. What a horrible thing to go through!'  
  
"I.sniff.didn't get to tell my sister goodbye!" She wailed. All Sango could do was hold her friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*************Back at the camp***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can smell her tears.she's crying again. I hope its not my fault like it usually is.' He had to fight the urge to go see if she was ok. Sango was there. Kagome would be fine. He would get the 'sit' of a lifetime if they thought he was trying to spy on them. 'Speaking of which.' He looked down and to his amazement the Monk was coloring with Shippou. 'Wha.? He always goes to peep on them. Something must really be up if he is leaving them alone. Kagome I hope your ok.'  
  
***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hot Springs~~~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
"So, you promised your uncle you would do the concert?" Sango had gotten her calmed down enough to get the rest of the story out.  
  
"Yea. I don't know why I did though. I'll never be able to pull it off! I'm so scared!"  
  
"You did it for Ayumi. You loved her and still do! Think of it as a way to tell her goodbye." Kagome stared at Sango. 'Yes, of course, I can do this! Ayumi always said she would love to share the stage with me. I'll do it for her!'  
  
"Sango you're the best friend anyone can ask for!" She embraced her friend tightly. "Now here's the real problem. How to get away from Inuyasha for 2 weeks."  
  
"That's not going to go over well."  
  
"Tell me about it. He'll never understand if I told him. I can hear him now. Your going home to do what? We should be looking for shards! *sigh* this is going to be rough."  
  
"Lets get back to camp its getting dark."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~*****************Back at the camp******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young girl who had been gathering wood came upon the camp. Of course Miroku was putting the moves on her.  
  
"Are you really a Monk?" *giggle*  
  
"Why of course! I can prove."  
  
'He better hope the girls don't come back anytime soon. He'll be dead meat.' Inuyasha surveyed the scene from his perch. He could smell them. They were coming closer. 'To warn him or not to warn him.nah!' He settled into a comfortable position to watch the festivities.  
  
At that moment the girl jumped into Miroku's lap and kissed him. Miroku heard a gasp behind him. 'Sango' he pushed the girl off and whirled around prepared to see a very angry Sango coming at him fist swinging. But he didn't see anger. It was.sadness? Just as soon as she had come she spun and ran from the group.  
  
"Sango wait up!" Kagome yelled to her friend as she took off after her.  
  
Miroku sank down and wished with all his might that he was dreaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************The Girls***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That pervert! That's all he can think about! I don't know why its bothering me anyways! He's just so disgusting!"  
  
"But you still care for him don't you? That's why it hurts so much."  
  
"Your right." Sango sank to her knees and cried into Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"He's just so.so.I don't know!" She continued to cry. Kagome suddenly felt like she had done this before. And she had.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"How could he? And only 2 days before the prom! He's so evil! And that twit he was two-timing me with! My life is over!" Ayumi flopped onto Kagome's bed, tears coming down like a waterfall.  
  
"Its not over! Besides you can get any guy you want at school! He just doesn't know what he is going to lose! Idiot."  
  
Ayumi stared at her younger sister. Only 13 and so wise. She sat up and hugged her sister. "Thank you. Sorry to wake you up like this. I feel pretty dumb now."  
  
"Then sing me to sleep and we'll be even."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sango was still crying in her arms. So Kagome did what she knew would best help her friend. "Sango, please stop. Tears don't suit your. Especially if they're over that idiot. You're an amazing person! If he can't see that then it's his loss!" Sango had quieted but she was still crying. 'Please let this help.' She started out quiet but got slightly louder as the song took over.  
  
"She remembers when she first got her wings  
  
And how she opened up that day  
  
she learned to sing  
  
Then the colors came, erased the  
  
black and white  
  
And her whole world changed  
  
when she realized  
  
She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky  
  
Nothing's ever gonna bring her down  
  
And everywhere she goes  
  
Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive  
  
She's a butterfly  
  
Like the purest light in a darkened world  
  
So much hope inside such a lovely girl  
  
You should see her fly, it's almost magical  
  
It makes you wanna cry, she's so beautiful  
  
She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky  
  
Nothing's ever gonna bring her down  
  
And everywhere she goes  
  
Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive  
  
She's a butterfly"  
  
Sango sat up and stared into her friend's eyes. Slowly a smile spread across her face. "Thank you. That was beautiful! No one has ever sung to me before."  
  
"Really? What do ya say we head back?"  
  
"Sure. And your right. I shouldn't let anything bring me down."  
  
The girls walked arm in arm back to camp.  
  
~~~~~~~************At Camp*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Was that singing? It sounded like.Kagome? Wow. I never knew she could sing. She really is amazing. Where did that come from!?!?! Its nothing. She's just a stupid girl!' 


	3. Going Home

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any songs that I may use in this chapter. ************************************************************************  
  
"You can't go home! We have to find shards!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*Smash*  
  
"You wench! Why are you so stubborn! You were just there yesterday!"  
  
"Why can't you just let me go? Maybe I'm needed at home!" They had been arguing all the way back to Kaede's. Shippou had taken up a safer perch on Sango's shoulder while Miroku lagged behind with Kirara.  
  
'One of these days he will learn not to argue. Then again they're both to stubborn to admit that they love each other. They'll never stop fighting!' Sango thought. Kagome was headed toward the forest where the well was with Inuyasha right behind her. A loud "SIT" broke Sango's thoughts.  
  
"All you care about is that stupid jewel! That's all you think about! You can't even let me be with my own family because we have to find the jewel! Maybe you should go find Kikyo I bet she'll help you out!"  
  
Not wanting to lose the argument he decided to piss her off more. "Fine I will! At least I know she won't run off in the middle of an important mission!" He stated with his arms crossed.  
  
'Oh no.' Sango glanced at her friend waiting for her to kill Inuyasha but she didn't.  
  
"I see." She spoke almost silently. She turned and ran to the well tears falling freely.  
  
"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What?" He turned just in time to have Sango's fist connect with his face.  
  
"I can't believe you would say something like that to Kagome! You have no idea how much you hurt her!" Sango was furious. She ran to catch up with her friend.  
  
"You really did it this time Inuyasha."  
  
"Speak for yourself Monk." Miroku went silent again and walked into Kaede's hut.  
  
***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the well~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************* Kagome was sitting on the edge preparing to jump. She heard Sango calling but she couldn't stay. She just wanted to get away. She jumped in as Sango reached the well.  
  
"Wait!" Sango jumped in after her friend knowing that she would just land at the bottom of the well still in her time. But not today. She landed right beside Kagome.  
  
"Kagome did you not go back to your time?"  
  
"Sango? Were in my time! How did you get here?"  
  
"I jumped in after you. I was really worried about you! I guess that's how I got here. I didn't want to leave you alone." Kagome nearly jumped on her friend.  
  
"I'm so glad your here!" The two climbed up the ladder and started toward the house.  
  
"Mom I'm home! And I brought a friend. Mom?" There was a note on the table.  
  
Kagome,  
  
Went with Uncle Rei to visit for a few days. It's been so long since I have seen my family. See you when I get back! Souta is at David's if you need him.  
  
Love, Mom and Grandpa  
  
"Ok then! I guess we better get settled. Then I'll show you the studio."  
  
"Studio?"  
  
About 30 minutes later Kagome had taken Sango out back to the studio. It almost looked like a small house made of wood. Sango was amazed. There was a beautiful hard wood floor with pictures all over the walls. 'They must be of Ayumi' She realized.  
  
"This is where Ayumi did everything. She made up her own dance routines to her songs. I used to sit for hours watching her." She uncovered a desk with a large stereo system on it. 'Its like she never left. Nothing is different.' She pulled out the song set that she had decided on with her uncle. "I'm gonna get to work. Feel free to watch. But I'm really rusty. I probably don't even remember half the stuff." She said with a sigh.  
  
"Well let's see it! This is exciting Kagome." Kagome smiled at her friends marvel. 'That's right she's probably never seen any kind of dancing like this. I bet it will be pretty amazing for her!'  
  
"Now, where to start? Something easy. Here we go!" She turned on the stereo and searched for the right song. "Hey Sango can you do me a favor? When I say so push this button ok?" She spoke as she handed the remote to Sango. "Sure thing." Kagome walked to the center of the floor and took up the starting position. She drew in a deep breath. "Ok, lets go." She heard the first few notes and seemed to forget the rest of the world. Sango watched in amazement as her friend sang and danced across the floor.  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************  
  
Inuyasha was taking his anger out on a few unlucky trees that happened to be nearby. "Why do I have to be so stupid!" he grunted as he sliced through yet another tree.  
  
"We all de stupid things Inuyasha. I guess we really screwed up this time."  
  
"What are you talking about Monk? I didn't do anything." He say down and leaned back against the trunk of the tree he had just sliced in half.  
  
"Fine, don't admit you were wrong. But I think you seriously hurt Kagome this time. What if she doesn't come back?"  
  
"Feh. I'll drag her back. We need her here."  
  
"You mean you need her, right?" Miroku was about to be pummeled when Shippou ran into them.  
  
"Sango's gone!"  
  
Miroku whirled. "What?" He asked frantically.  
  
"I was following her. She went after Kagome and jumped into the well right after her. But Sango's not at the bottom of the well! I think she crossed into Kagome's time!"  
  
"That's strange. She's never been able to do that before."  
  
"I think it was because she had a desire to help her friend. I don't know what she and Kagome talked about last night but they seem to be really inseparable now. I guess they have a special bond now that allows her to follow Kagome."  
  
"Miroku what are you talking about? Stupid Monk. Never making sense." Inuyasha grumbled  
  
"I'll speak to Kaede about this."  
  
"Inuyasha aren't you going after them?"  
  
"Why should I? We'll be fine without them."  
  
"Your not really going to ask Kikyo for help are you?" Shippou knew a lot more then he let on sometimes, but he really hoped Inuyasha wasn't serious. He couldn't stand Kikyo!  
  
"Of course not! I just said that to get on Kagome's nerves!"  
  
"I think you broke her heart." "Feh." Was the only reply Shippou got. He had struck a nerve. 'Now maybe he'll go apologize.' He thought. No such luck. Inuyasha jumped up into one of the only standing trees. 'Great.' Though Shippou. 'Now he's being really stubborn!'  
  
"Come on Shippou lets go talk to Kaede about this." 'And hopefully Inuyasha will go apologize once we leave.'  
  
***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Kagome had been practicing for about an hour. She needed a break. She stopped the CD and sat down beside Sango. Her friend seemed nervous for some reason.  
  
"Sango are you ok?" She asked worriedly  
  
"Umm.Kagome.. can you teach me to dance like that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please. It looks like so much fun!" Kagome pulled her friend up. "Come on! Lets get you changed so you can move easier!" She headed for the house and came back with pants and a t-shirt for Sango. "Dressing rooms in there." She pointed toward a door.  
  
"Thanks!" Sango headed off.  
  
'This is going to be a lot of fun!' Kagome picked a song that she figured Sango could learn easily. "Never Let You Go. Perfect!"  
  
"Ready when you are!" Sango nearly glowed. 'My first dance lesson. I can't wait. Mom would be so pleased that I was finally doing something feminine.'  
  
"Ok, this is the first part."  
  
After an hour Sango had the entire song down and could even perform it without Kagome's help. The tow stayed up most of the night dancing and having fun. Not aware that a pair of eyes were watching from the window. 


	4. Life is Horrible

Sadly I still do not own Inuyasha. Or any of the songs used for that matter! Darn it! This chapter is dedicated to Linds just because of the one quote from a Knight's Tale! And to those who reviewed so far! Thanks so much for the great reviews! ************************************************************************  
  
'Almost two weeks.' Miroku thought looking up at the sky. He was getting worried that the girls really weren't coming back. He realized that he hadn't seen Inuyasha in a while. Maybe he went to get them.  
  
~****~**********~***********Inuyahsa**********~*************~**********~  
  
'Maybe she isn't coming back. I was pretty mean this time. I don't know what came over me. I hate her right?"  
  
********************~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Time~~~~~~~~******************  
  
"Do you think this will work?" Sango questioned her friend.  
  
"I hope so. Shippou and Kirara will enjoy the show. Even if we have to deal with the guys for a little bit."  
  
"Here we go." They jumped into the well landing on the other side of time.  
  
Inuyasha caught her scent. She was close. And coming his way. He dropped from his tree and stared her in the face. "What are you doing here Kikyo?"  
  
"Why hello to you to Inuyasha. I thought you would have been happy to see me."  
  
'She's right. I should be happy. But I don't want to see her right now. I.wait? Can I actually miss Kagome this much?'  
  
"Feh." He crossed his arms and stared at the ground.  
  
"I must ask you some questions."  
  
'Great.' He thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*************At the village************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sure I'll come with you Kagome!" Shippou leaped into her awaiting arms and hugged her tight.  
  
"It will be fun. You can hang out with Souta."  
  
"Come on Kirara your coming too!" Kirara was already curled up in her master's lap happy to have her back.  
  
"Umm.where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Where else. In his tree." Kaede replied  
  
"I'll be right back." Kagome headed off into the woods. 'What on earth am I doing? He's the one that should be coming to me! Ugh he's so stubborn!'  
  
She heard voices. She followed them to a small clearing. 'Did he really ask Kikyo for her help? No, he wouldn't do that. He's just talking to her. Then why is he standing so close to her? And that look on his face.'  
  
"Why won't you let me protect you?"  
  
"Because I don't need it Inuyasha! I can handle myself. You will just get in the way."  
  
"But." he looked down. He then wrapped his hands around her and hugged her tightly. "I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
She couldn't stand it. She took off in a dead run for the village. "Sango lets go now!" Sango gave her friend a surprised look but when she saw Kagome's state of distress she figured Inuyasha had upset her again. "Right behind you." She scooped up Shippou and took off after Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
Kikyo pushed Inuyasha back. "I am not who I used to be. I have no feelings for you anymore. Just stay out of my way." With that her soul gatherers picked her up and took her away. Inuyasha stood starting at the sky for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
'Why aren't I heartbroken about this? I should be devastated. But." He took off toward the village.  
  
***~~~~~~~~~~~*******Kagome's Time*******~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
'I hate him.' She thought. "Sango I am gonna go for a run. I'll be back in a little bit."  
  
"Okay. I'll introduce Shippou and Kirara to your family." Kagome took off toward the back of the property. 'She'll tell me when she's ready.' Sango reasoned with herself. And set off for the house.  
  
Kagome ran and ran and ran. She cut across the small stream and through the flower garden. She was headed toward the forest at the far end of the property. Her favorite refuge. She didn't stop until she got there. She dropped, panting, to the ground. "How could he!" She sobbed. "I love him so much! But he doesn't love me and never will. So this is what a broken heart feels like."  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the village~~~~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
"Ye just missed them Inuyasha."  
  
"Huh?" He hadn't realized how deep in thought he was.  
  
"Lady Kagome and Sango were just here. They wanted Shippou and Kirara to go to Kagome's time for some reason."  
  
'How could I have missed her! Her scent is all over the place!' He mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What ya old hag?"  
  
"What did you do to upset Kagome so? She came back after looking for you nearly in tears."  
  
"Hey I didn't do anything! I didn't even see her." He paused. 'Oh no. What if she saw me with Kikyo? She must have.'  
  
"You were with Kikyo weren't you?" Miroku questioned. When Inuyasha didn't respond he took that as a yes.  
  
****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Time~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
A light rain had started to fall as Kagome slowly made her way back to the house. Her heart was broken into pieces so small they could be passed through the eye of a needle. 'But I can survive! I have to get it together. The concert is tomorrow night!' She continued walking toward home. 'What was that song Ayumi always sang to me when a boy upset me.'  
  
'Tell me her name  
  
I want to know  
  
The way she looks  
  
And where you go  
  
I need to see her face  
  
I need to understand  
  
Why you and I came to an end  
  
Tell me again  
  
I want to hear  
  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
  
Who lays with you at night  
  
When I'm here all alone  
  
Remembering when I was your own  
  
I'll let you go  
  
I'll let you fly  
  
Why do I keep on asking why  
  
I'll let you go  
  
Now that I found  
  
A way to keep somehow  
  
More than a broken vow'  
  
She had reached her house. Sango was standing on the back porch with a towel.  
  
"Get in here before you get sick!" Kagome was grateful that Sango was there. She would tell her later. After a nice hot bath.  
  
*************~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's Time~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
Inuyasha was once again chopping up trees in anger. 'She probably thinks I actually asked Kikyo to help me since she wouldn't! Today is the worst day of my life! Next to being pinned to a tree of course.'  
  
"Inuyasha are you going to get them or what?" Miroku prepared to defend himself from the Hanyou's oncoming attacks.  
  
"Leave me alone! I need to think!"  
  
"What's there to think about? Tell Kagome what you told me and I bet she will forgive you! And tell Sango I'm sorry while you're at it."  
  
"Oh no! You're coming with me tomorrow to apologize! I ain't doing your work for you!"  
  
*************~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Time~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************  
  
Kagome slept fitfully. She had told Sango everything she saw. But it was still haunting her. She snuggled closer to Shippou and hoped that she would fall asleep so she could forget about everything. 


	5. Special Surprises

Disclaimer: *Tear Tear* I am so sad that Inuyasha is not mine yet. HaHa Anyducks. I don't own any of the songs in this story either. Man, my life sucks.  
  
Note to readers: Several people have asked about the songs I have already used. So here are the names and artists! She's a Butterfly by Martina McBride Broken Vow by my all time favorite artist Josh Groban  
  
Enjoy! ************************************************************************  
  
"Kagome you're not yourself today. I can tell by the way your dancing. Its like something's missing."  
  
"I know Sango I know." Kagome had been up early practicing. But even after two hours she still felt like she was in a dream.  
  
'I have to keep it together. This is for Ayumi. I could care less about Inuyasha. He doesn't matter. And after this I'll send Sango back with my pieces of the jewel shard and they can all forget about me. Now shape up! We've got a show in a few hours!' Kagome sat beside her friend. "I don't think I can do this."  
  
"I thought you were over this! Come on! I've seen you. Your perfect! And your family was so happy at the rehearsal last night!"  
  
"But it's different now. I don't feel right."  
  
"You can do it. I believe in you!"  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"Don't tire yourself out too much. I'll be back." Sango left the studio and headed for the well. 'I need to know how he really feels. That idiot. I should kill him on the spot.' She thought as she jumped into the well.  
  
**************~~~~~~~~~~At Kaede's Village~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Sango bellowed as she walked into the village. "Come out here right now!" A very scared looking Miroku walked out the hut.  
  
"Hi Sango. What's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to Inuyasha. Now where is he?"  
  
"I'm right here Sango keep it down!" Inuyasha ducked this time, as Sango's fist was about to connect with his face.  
  
"You idiot! I hope you're satisfied. You have no idea how much you upset Kagome! I've been quiet in the past just for her but this time you've gone to far! I want to know once and for all do you or do you not love Kagome?" She glared at Inuyasha.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Sango was really upset this time. And she had every reason.  
  
"Look I know I screwed up. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize to me! You need to talk to Kagome. I've never seen her act like this before. And its scaring me. She's not herself."  
  
"What do you mean she's not herself?" Miroku asked  
  
"Well, she's quiet. Her eyes are just...dull, like there's no spark in them."  
  
"It sounds to me like our young Kagome is suffering from a broken heart." Kaede broke in.  
  
"Well Inuyasha there you have it! I hope you're happy." Sango was ready to kill him slowly and painfully for hurting her best friend.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned. Inuyasha remained silent with his eyes to the ground.  
  
'I can't love Kagome. She is always sitting me and fights me all the time! Thinks she's so tough. I always have to protect her in a fight, not that I mind, and all she is a jewel shard detector!  
  
'Stop that! You know how much she has done for you. She's saved your life a few times and think of how she takes care of you when your hurt! She loves you and your just too dumb to realize it!'  
  
"Stupid conscience." He mumbled  
  
"What was that?" Sango asked?  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Fine, but don't blame me if she doesn't come back." Sango began to walk toward the well.  
  
"You really want to die with Kikyo?" Miroku was now glaring at Inuyasha  
  
"What are you crazy? Of course not. I just...uh..."  
  
"What did ye talk about Inuyasha?" "Nothing."  
  
'What was that look that just went across his face? Sadness, anger, defeat? I could get clawed for this but here goes anyway.'  
  
"Kikyo never really loved you did she?" Miroku calmly asked. Inuyasha took off into the woods.  
  
"Oh my. I believe we have a problem."  
  
"Yes. Poor Kagome. We must get her to come back to talk to Inuyasha. Maybe they will stop fighting long enough for someone to admit their feelings."  
  
"But how? Can ye get through the well?"  
  
"I don't know. But I can try!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********Kagome's Time********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom! Mom! Have you seen Sango?"  
  
"I thought she went out back with you?"  
  
"She was but she left and now I can't find her. I'm worried. Miroku will never forgive me if anything happens to her!"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome!" Shippou piped up. "She's a demon slayer. I think she can handle herself."  
  
"Your right Shippou. Sorry I freaked. I'm really nervous."  
  
"Why don't you go relax in the tub? We don't have to leave for several hours yet. Just try and take it easy."  
  
"Ok mom."  
  
~~~~~~****Outside****~~~~~  
  
"That jerk. He's so insensitive."  
  
"Sango!" She turned  
  
"Miroku? How did.I mean what are you doing here?"  
  
"I must speak with Kagome. We need to get her back to talk to Inuyasha. I have some information but she needs to hear it from him."  
  
"What's this information about?"  
  
"Kikyo never loved Inuyasha."  
  
"Whoa whoa you lost me."  
  
"I know it sounds strange but trust me. But we need her to talk to him now!"  
  
"Alright come on in."  
  
"Oh Sango Kagome was looking for you. Whose your friend?"  
  
"Oh sorry. This is Miroku. Where is Kagome now?"  
  
"She's taking a bath."  
  
"Well I must pass on my information then."  
  
"Or not! I'll get her. You wait here! Shippou you are to stand guard."  
  
"Shippou is ready to serve!" The little fox smiled at Miroku.  
  
"I can't win."  
  
Sango ran upstairs to get Kagome.  
  
"We have a visitor. I need you to come down now."  
  
"Uhh ok. Be right there." 'Ohh just as I was starting to relax!'  
  
"Miroku? How on earth did you get here?"  
  
"Long story. Look I need you to come back now."  
  
"I am not going back.ever."  
  
"But Kagome."  
  
"I'm sorry Sango. I just can't."  
  
"But I need your help." Miroku thought for a moment. "Kaede is sick and there is no one to take care of her! She needs you!"  
  
Kagome was already out the door.  
  
"Why didn't you say so? Come on!" The group headed back to the well. Kagome was the first one through and sprinted for the village. She was greeted by a surprised Kaede.  
  
"Heavens child are ye alright? Ye look as though ye are being attacked by a demon!"  
  
"Kaede? Are you ok? I heard you were sick."  
  
"Why no child I am alright."  
  
"Oh really? MIROKU!!!"  
  
"Uhh.yes Kagome?"  
  
"Ok, you tricked my into coming back? Now what's the deal? I have something very important to do tonight!"  
  
"I'm sorry for this Kagome. But it was the only way we could get you back here to talk to Inuyasha."  
  
"Well sorry but I am leaving." She started for the well.  
  
"Miroku are you just going to let her go?"  
  
"I bet she'll talk to him anyway. Or he'll find her. I'm sure he has caught her scent by now."  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~In the forest~~~~~~~~~~~*************  
  
Kagome sat under a tree. 'This is where I first met him.' She thought to herself. She watched as a butterfly landed on a nearby flower before taking flight once more.  
  
'She looks so peaceful.' Inuyasha thought from his branch. 'I guess I should talk to her.'  
  
'And tell her you love her.'  
  
'Will you shut up!'?  
  
'Nope. You better talk to her before she's gone forever.'  
  
He dropped to the ground right beside Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha you scared me! I thought you were a demon!" She said panicked. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Umm.sorry."  
  
They sat in silence for several moments. Inuyasha was the first to speak.  
  
"Umm..you aren't really leaving are you?"  
  
"And why shouldn't I? It's not like I'm needed or anything."  
  
"Yes you are! We couldn't find the jewel without you!"  
  
"So that's it? I'm a jewel detector. Just like I always said."  
  
"No! You're more than that. If you weren't here who would protect Shippou? Sango wouldn't have anyone to talk to and who would help Kaede out? We all need you Kagome. I.I need you."  
  
"You need me?"  
  
"Well yea. I mean without you I would still be stuck to this tree. I never had friends until I met you. After my mother died no one ever cared about me. Nobody wanted to stupid half breed."  
  
Kagome had tears in her eyes. "But what about Kikyo? She obviously cared about you."  
  
"She lied."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She only wanted my help in purifying the jewel. If I had become human the jewel would vanish. She never loved me."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
They were silent once more.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I uhh.umm.that is."  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" She stared into his Amber eyes.  
  
"I.I.. I love you."  
  
Don't worry I just felt like leaving a bit of a cliffie! HeHe. There will be at least one more chapter. Gotta cover the concert right? 


	6. Sing Your Heart Out

Disclaimer: Much to everyone's surprise I still don't own Inuyasha and any songs in this story. So sad. In this chapter I used: What Dreams are made of by Hilary Duff To You I belong by B'Witched Never Let You Go from the Parent Trap Vogue by Madonna ************************************************************************  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen we welcome you here tonight to honor an amazing artist. Please put your hands together and get ready to rock to the music of Ayumi Higarashi!"  
  
The crowd was already going insane.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kagome you gotta have your heart in what you are doing. If you can't give 110% to something then maybe it's not worth your time. You gotta sing your heart out! Kinda like when you fall in love. You'll know it because your heart will tell you."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Well sis, you were right.'  
  
The music began and Kagome walked onto the stage dressed in Ayumi's favorite costume. A pair of black pants with a maroon tank top, matching scarf, and black boots.  
  
"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright When I see you smiling I go oh oh oh! I would never want to miss this Cuz in my heart I know what this is  
  
Hey now Hey now This is what dreams are made of Hey now Hey now This is what dreams are made of I've got somewhere I belong I've got somebody to love This is what dreams are made of.  
  
Have you ever wondered what life is about? You could search the world and never figure it out You don't have to sail the oceans no no no Happiness is no mystery its here and now It's you and me yea.  
  
Hey now Hey now This is what dreams are made of Hey now Hey now This is what dreams are made of I've got somewhere I belong I've got somebody to love This is what dreams are made of  
  
Open your eyes Shout to the sky! When I see you smiling I go oh oh oh Yesterday my life was duller Now everything's Technicolor!  
  
Hey now Hey now This is what dreams are made of Hey now Hey now This is what dreams are made of I've got somewhere I belong I've got somebody to love This is what dreams are made of!"  
  
Kagome watched as the crowd went crazy. But her eyes were focused on the group at the front of the stage.  
  
'I'm so glad everyone is here and this are back to normal. Sango and Miroku made up, for now. Shippou is having the time of his life with Souta. Mom seems like she is about to cry! HaHa. But not everything is the same.' She looked at Inuyasha. 'I really do have somebody to love.'  
  
"Ayumi used to tell me that with love in your heart you can overcome anything. Weather it's the kind of love for a friend, family, pet, or someone special, love is an amazing thing. And being in love is the most precious thing."  
  
"Rain fell down you were there I cried for you when I hurt my hand Storm was rushing in wind was howling I called for you, you were there  
  
Whenever dark turns to night And all my dreams sing this song In the daylight forever To you I belong  
  
Beside the sea where the waves roll I drew a heart for you in the sand In fields where streams turn to rivers I ran to you, you where there  
  
Whenever dark turns to night And all my dreams sing this song In the daylight forever To you I belong  
  
I ran to you, you were there  
  
Whenever dark turns to night And all my dreams sing this song In the daylight forever To you I belong To you I belong To you I belong"  
  
'I can't believe she actually loves me.' Inuyasha thought. 'Everyone always told me that no one would ever love a half demon. But they were wrong. And now Kagome belongs to me and only me. Ha. Too bad Kouga isn't here to see this!'  
  
"Well I do believe we have a special song for all you dancers out there!" The crowd started yelling knowing what song was next. "So for those of you who have the dance passes please come up to the stage!"  
  
"What's she talking about?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"Oh, just something special Ayumi always did at her concerts." She got up and walked to the stairs leading up to the stage.  
  
"Miroku where's Sango going?" Shippou asked.  
  
"We'll just have to find out."  
  
"This is one of my favorite songs ever." Kagome was speaking again. She turned to the small crowd gathering behind her. "Are you ready to dance?" The group let out a loud shout. Sango stepped up beside Kagome. "Lets go!"  
  
The music began.  
  
The crowd behind starting doing their own thing. Sango and Kagome moved in perfect unison. Kick, turn, step the girls were watching the faces of their 'guys' as the danced to the beat.  
  
"I've been awaiting since I can't remember I've been awaiting just to find somebody true Somebody like you Do you know? I'll never let you go! I'll never let you go I'll never let you go! I'll never let you go! Never let you go  
  
I used to think about another morning I think about it and it used to make me blue But then I found you Do you know? I'll never let you go  
  
Never let you go I'll never let you go I'll never let you go Never let you go!  
  
I'll never let you go.! Never let you go I'll never let you go"  
  
She gave Sango a hug before the audience left the stage. Kagome ran backstage to change. She quickly dressed into a pinstripe suit and top hat. 'And now for another big dance number. Who decided on this set list?' She smiled as she walked onto the darkened stage.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
She sat in a chair that was turned backwards.  
  
"Strike a pose. Strike a pose. Vogue (vogue vogue)  
  
Look around everywhere you turn there's heartache It's everywhere that you go You try everything you can to escape the pain of life that you know If all else fails and you long to be Something better than you are today I know a place where you can get away It's called a dance floor And here's what its for so  
  
Come on Vogue Let your body move to the music Hey Hey Hey Come on Vogue Let your body go with the flow You know you can do it  
  
All you need is your own imagination So use it that's what is for Go inside, all you find is inspiration Your dreams will open the door  
  
It makes no difference if your black or white If you're a boy or a girl If the music's pumping it will give you new life You're a superstar, yes that's what you are you know it so  
  
Come on vogue Let your body groove to the music Hey Hey Hey Come on Vogue Let your body go with the flow You know you can do it  
  
Beauty's where you find it Not just where you bump and grind it So live in a musical That's where I feel so beautiful, magical Life's a ball so Get up on the dance floor!  
  
Come on Vogue Let your body move to the music Hey Hey Hey Come on Vogue Let your body go with the flow You know you can do it  
  
Beauty's where you find it Beauty's where you find it  
  
Freddie Garbo and Monroe Dietrich and DiMaggio Marlin Brando, Jimmy Dean on the cover of a magazine Grace Kelly, Harlot Gene, picture of a beauty queen Gene Kelly, Fred Astair, Ginger Rogers danced on air They had style they had grace Freda Hayward gave good face Lauren, Kathryn, Lana too Bette Davis we love you Ladies with an attitude Fellas that were in the mood Don't just stand there let's get to it Strike a pose there's nothing to it.  
  
Vogue Move to the music Vogue Go with the flow  
  
You've got to Let your body Move to the music You've got to just Let your body Go with the flow You've got to just Vogue"  
  
Kagome was breathing heavily at the end of the song. She dashed off stage again to change. She was too excited and pumped up from the crowd to notice how tired she was starting to feel.  
  
**************~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************  
  
The concert had gone off without a hitch. Kagome was leaning against Inuyasha on the car ride home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep in his lap. Miroku and Sango took Shippou and Kirara back through the well once they were back at the shrine. Inuyasha carried Kagome up to her room and gently laid her on the bed. He tucked her in and walked to the window to jump out.  
  
"Your not leaving are you?" Kagome sat up and looked at him.  
  
"You want me to stay?"  
  
"Of course. Who would save me if I had a bad dream?"  
  
He walked over to the bed and lay down beside her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Soooo, that's it folks! Hope you liked it! Too mushy at the end? Too darn bad! HaHa. Thanks to everyone for their reviews they are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
